


疯王后

by Tangye



Category: Kings (TV 2009), Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 22:43:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20804195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangye/pseuds/Tangye





	疯王后

杰克从国王的床上逃下来时就该想到这一刻。他走时踩碎了一株百合花，植物的液体弄脏了他白皙的脚掌。

他的身上仍然又酸又痛，两腿发软，必须支撑着 墙壁才能够行走。身上白绸睡衣滑落在了肩膀处，他不在意这些，一心只想要逃跑。

墙面的浮雕硌得他手疼，柔软的掌心被磨蹭出一片红。这些细微的痒痛怎么比得上国王第一次强奸他时的疼，杰克咬了咬牙，步履蹒跚地朝着城堡里一扇隐秘的后门处走去。

杰克感觉到国王留下的东西正在顺着腿根向下滑了，一滴接着一滴打湿了柔软的地毯。

国王喜欢直接射在他的身体里，又多又稠地灌满他的肠道，然后用阴茎堵着，就好像这样能使得他怀孕似得。

前三个小时里他好不容易哄骗着国王喝下那杯参杂了三份左右剂量安眠药的红酒，又被强壮的男人搂着再次捅进身体，柯蒂斯把他整个人抱起、背部抵在玻璃窗上，路过的仆人或者臣子一眼便能看到王后娇嫩的后穴里吞着一根狰狞的紫红色阴茎，王后一边哭一边试图掐住他丈夫的脖子，而国王毫不在意，只是更深更凶地操他的王后，直到那窄小的洞口开始淌出肠液，发出暧昧得让人不忍细听的声响。

国王总是这样。他对杰克这个战败国供奉上来的美人没什么多余的感情，他不在乎杰克是不是什么王子，只是匆匆扔给他一个王后的头衔，就开始撕咬那柔韧白皙的美丽躯体。

柯蒂斯从来不在乎被别人看到他和他的王后做爱，甚至在侵犯他的时候刻意将杰克的一截手臂探出窗外去，那只纤长的隐隐透着青色血管的手就随着国王的动作一晃一晃，指尖无意勾着壁花的花瓣，隐晦的色情场景勾起了无数人污秽的想象。

他们说国王不介意与别人分享他那比最熟练的婊子还要淫荡的王后，大肆宣传那张尊贵的嘴是如何伺候得国王在他身上射满精液，就好像有人亲眼目睹了杰克是如何被柯蒂斯像强奸一般地操，没有半点温柔，野兽也比他克制得多。

臣子觐见时柯蒂斯搂着杰克，他不允许杰克穿鞋子，于是王后便穿着一身纱质长袍屈辱地站在众人面前，白皙的酮体若隐若现，有人透过淫邪的目光盯着王后挺翘的臀部，杰克挽着柯蒂斯的手用力得发白，光裸的脚趾蜷缩了起来。

柯蒂斯任由他的大臣们视奸杰克，杰克感觉到自己像是被扒光扔在了狼群中，他们黏腻的目光像无数把短剑一般扎得他血肉模糊。

他何曾受过这样的屈辱。

杰克伴着一切美好珍贵的事物活了十八年，优雅又高贵，除了他的父亲谁都爱他。成年那一天到来时他得到的不是由贵族们授办的典礼，而且老国王将他像送一个礼物一样送给了敌国的国王。

柯蒂斯足足大他十五岁，他的国家就像他这个人一样又冷又硬。杰克在发育期的末尾时被柯蒂斯强硬地用阴茎捅入后穴，他疼晕了过去。第二个晚上咬着牙瑟缩在了床的一角里止不住地颤抖，柯蒂斯抬起他的脸，却发现那张漂亮的苍白面孔露着恐惧却没有半点眼泪。

年长他十几岁的男人眯起眼，粗糙的拇指擦过唇角时弄疼了杰克。杰克沙哑地喊他，警惕地像一只刚刚受了伤的小动物，想装作温顺的模样，却被他的丈夫一眼看穿。

柯蒂斯嗤笑了一声。他的声音没有想象的那样难听，却不常同杰克说话。他说：“真可怜。”

他的可怜也许并没有什么实质的侮辱意味，杰克却像被刺伤了般呼吸一窒，他猛地张开嘴巴，牙齿极用力地咬住了柯蒂斯的指节，像是撕咬什么恶物，霎时间口腔中便弥漫着血腥味。

这样的疼对于柯蒂斯来说不痛不痒。他冷眼看着杰克红润柔软的嘴唇染上自己的血液，不再说些什么，将比他体型小上一圈的王后一把抱起扔在床的中央，发了疯一般撕开他的睡衣，不知何时挺立起的阴茎不管不顾地就捅进小王后稚嫩柔软的后穴。

杰克尖叫了起来，他不停撕扯捶打着男人宽厚的脊背，柯蒂斯用被杰克咬破的手指磨蹭他的眼角和脸颊，他咬得几乎见了骨，血液不断地流，于是小王后美丽的脸上泪和血迹狼狈地交织着。

国王在他身上索求了整整一个夜晚，杰克感觉到自己腹部已经全部是柯蒂斯的精液，满得溢了出来，这个男人却还是妄想射得更深更多。直到杰克被性快感逼得崩溃，他怕被国王操死在床上，几乎跪着求他停下，柯蒂斯才大发慈悲抽出那根大得可怕的东西，朝着他的小王后的脸上撸动几下，余下的精液便悉数射在了杰克柔软的脸颊上。

仆人进入房间替杰克清洗时被王后脸上模糊的血与泪吓到，而被尖叫声惊醒的杰克冷怒地望着仆人，仆人颤抖着跪在地上，额头垂下，不敢再看王后那张被血映衬得更加艳丽的脸庞一眼。

从那之后，他们背地里叫他疯王后。

柯蒂斯的每一次做爱都像是一只野畜在他身上发泄兽欲，活像要把他生生干死在床上。杰克尚且年轻，养在金碧辉煌的王宫里没见过世事疾苦，想象不出比这更低贱可笑的死法。

他受不住的，于是要逃。

心惊胆战地哄骗柯蒂斯服下安眠剂的那个夜晚，国王在他身上留下无数青紫的痕迹，胸口几乎要被啃咬得破了皮，白皙修长的脖颈上几乎要被吮得渗出血。杰克就这样狼狈地瘫软在他怀里，一边哭一边求饶，而国王不为所动，自顾自地将王后的肉洞当做精液的容器一般射满，然后搂着他躺在柔软的床上，软下来的阴茎仍然堵在他王后的屁股里。

杰克哭得说不出话，被快感击打得眩晕了很长一会儿后才回过神。他推了推柯蒂斯，却发现国王已经昏睡过去。他想这样剂量的安眠药对付一头大象尚且绰绰有余，柯蒂斯尚且披着一层人皮，也是无法抵抗的。

他被干得太狠，手脚酸软无力，哪怕握着再锋利的匕首也无法刺穿柯蒂斯的喉咙。于是杰克撑起身子，咬着牙一点一点地离开那根埋得很深的阴茎，肉壁已经被柯蒂斯操得很熟了，哪怕只是摩擦着阴茎的柱身，突如其来的快感便让他手脚发麻。

杰克像是忍受酷刑一般缓慢地吐出柯蒂斯的龟头，他颤抖着粗喘了一声，继而又看了一眼国王。国王英俊却粗犷的面容在睡眠中沉静了下来，杰克不敢多看，只是匆匆确认了他没有转醒的迹象，边掀开被子朝着门外走去。

他的睡衣盖到了膝盖处，身上的液体使得布料黏腻地贴了上来。杰克烦躁地抿着嘴唇，随手端起一盏烛灯。

他走得很急，烛光照亮的前路没有任何奴仆经过。他像是躲避什么洪水猛兽一般急匆匆地经过一个又一个墙角，他见过城堡的构造图，那个通向外界的通道被他牢牢记在了脑海里。

就在最后一个拐弯处，他几乎要成功了，玻璃一样的绿眼睛里甚至提前蓄了些笑意，却在那个心心念念的小铁门前猛地停了下来。

他的表情凝固了，端着烛台的手不住颤抖。他想后退，身体却无法移动。

国王仍然看不出任何表情，他睁着一双冰蓝的眼睛清醒地接过了烛台，放置在了一旁的矮几上。

烛光映照出墙壁上由斧头和匕首组成的饰物。

杰克张了张嘴，却无法发出声音。在柯蒂斯伸手即将触碰到他脸颊的那一刻如梦初醒，他转过头逃跑，却被强壮得多的男人一把拉了回来。

杰克被柯蒂斯毫不留情地按在了地上，他的脑袋撞得生疼，随后又被柯蒂斯猛地翻过身，睡衣被男人撕碎又丢开，阴茎就着前一刻留下的精液插了进去。

他根本不等杰克适应，一把捉住王后精瘦的腰，又重又深地朝里面撞。他一边操他的王后一边掐住他的脖子，他恼怒地用冰冷冷的口吻问杰克为什么，好像有一丝难过，好像真的不愿意他走。

杰克被顶得一耸一耸地向前滑去，光裸的身体完全贴在了地毯柔软的绒毛，已经被玩弄地吐不出精液的阴茎随着国王强奸似的狠厉的操干而不断磨蹭着地毯。

柯蒂斯比之前任何一次都要凶，粗长的阴茎几乎要在他的腹部顶出一个形状，杰克被操懵了，他承受的快感像一把逼近心脏的刀。国王的两个睾丸打在他臀部的声音清晰地回荡在长廊里，柔软紧致的肠壁开始不自然地抽搐，他真切地感觉到柯蒂斯想要他被快感彻底杀死，于是流着泪向前爬，又被他的丈夫轻而易举地拖回来继续插弄。

骗子，小骗子。你为什么不肯乖乖地待着？柯蒂斯说，一把把王后抱起来，阴茎在肉洞里打了个旋，王后哭喊着搂紧国王以防就这样掉下去。他将杰克的腿缠在自己的腰上，又搂着小他十几岁的王后走到窗前，推开窗，夜晚带着凉意的风就吹拂在了杰克光裸的酮体上。

杰克像是明白了他想要做些什么，一瞬间不敢哭泣，只能憋着哭腔低声求他的国王不要这样，国王置若罔闻，将他的王后放在窗台上，掐着他的腰，将两条细长的腿放置在自己的肩膀上，继续用力操着怀里的美人。

杰克半个身体悬空在窗外，如果不是柯蒂斯紧紧搂着他的腰，他指不定就掉了下去、摔死在玫瑰花从中。他被快感和死亡逼近的感觉刺激得泪流满面，已经被操得熟透了的鲜红肉洞不住地收缩，给柯蒂斯一种第一次同他做爱时的感觉。

王后不敢大声呻吟，他怕整个王宫里的人都听到他不知廉耻的叫喊声，而柯蒂斯操得杰克快要神志不清，有一瞬间他想如果不被国王扔下去摔死，就会被国王活活操死。他承受了几个月仍然不能接受柯蒂斯的阴茎带给他恐怖的铺天盖地的快感，他比国王小得多，比起享受性爱的快乐更容易被脑海中的空白和窒息感吓到。

柯蒂斯低下头去咬他的胸口，那两颗乳珠在每日每夜的性事中被厮磨得又红又翘，柯蒂斯贯用对待女人乳房的方式对待他平坦得多的胸，吸得很用力，前一次做爱里堪堪缓解了疼痛的皮肉再次被国王玩弄得青紫一片。

杰克哭不出来了，他的脑子完全被国王粗壮可怖的阴茎搅乱，本能地去搂柯蒂斯的脖子，像个孩子那样地抽噎。

柯蒂斯将他的王后从窗台上抱下来，腾出一只手按住他的后脑，阴茎进出肉洞的速度越来越快，肉壁也越绞越紧，夹得柯蒂斯不管不顾地捏着杰克的臀部随着挺胯的动作向下压，几乎要将两个睾丸也全部塞进可怜的屁股里。

他像是刺伤敌人那样用阴茎狠狠刺穿他的小王后的身体，杰克抖得越来越厉害，最终在柯蒂斯将精液射入前所未有的深处时哑着嗓子几乎是绝望地喊了一句救命，继而坐在国王的阴茎上昏了过去。

柯蒂斯用手擦了擦王后流出精液的肉洞，随意地扯下一块窗帘披在杰克的身上，抱着王后回到了房间。

他们厮混过的那一处地毯已经被各种液体浸湿了一大片，国王离开后不久，奉命等在远处的奴仆将其清理换洗。

柯蒂斯将他年幼的王后放置在杰克习惯的柔软的床上，望着那张泪痕斑驳的漂亮面孔很久，最终从一处隐秘的柜子里取出一副链锁，在王后昏迷的情况下，以前所未有的轻柔态度用链锁锁住了杰克细白的手腕。

——fin.


End file.
